Wicked Witch of the West
by Leah Naberrie
Summary: A series of Bonnie x Kai role reversal shorts. Inspired by efush123's BonKai role reversals gifsets. The shorts are all stand alone and are not necessarily part of the same continuity. (AU Bonkai)
1. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

Kai watched the knife floating in the space with a sinking stomach.

"You have magic again. Good for you," he said with indifference that he didn't feel.

"I also have the Ascendant," Bonnie said, her eyes sly and her smile sharp as she tossed the knife and caught it.

He glared at her. "You still need a Parker witch to do the spell."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Kai couldn't help it, he stared at the way the sun glinted off those dark curls.

"You know, Kai, I've seen you do the spell a couple of times now. I don't think I need a Parker witch." Her smile widened.

For a moment he was blinded by it, and that was probably why he didn't register what she said next until it was too late.

"I think all I need is Parker blood."

She stepped right into his space, the knife pointing out.

It was strange. He felt the cold steel pass through his body and stay there. But he didn't feel pain, only shock, and he heard the voice in his head saying over and over again:

 _Fool. Fool. Fool._

Bonnie's eyes were practically glowing with glee. He had never seen them a brighter green. He was still standing, looking down at her. Then she stepped back, and with her the knife.

Then pain exploded through his body and he went crashing to the ground.

The last thing Kai saw was his own blood shining on the blade and her smile.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, like the summary said, these are all pretty much stand alone one-shots with Bonnie x Kai role reversal. I have a few ideas already and some even half-done. But after that, I'm taking requests so feel free to suggest some plots. I'm writing mostly scenes from Season 6 but if your suggestion is outside 'canon' (and I use that word loosely lol), and intriguing, I'll write it, too.


	2. Truce

**Truce**

Kai looped the rope around a tree and tested it with his weight until he was sure it held, then he inched to the edge of the cave and let himself down slowly.

 _Hurry. Hurry. Hurry._

Questions were rattling in his head like bats. How long would she stay dead? He would have assumed that it would take her till the next day, then she'd reset like everything else did in this pseudo-world. But yesterday it had seemed less than an hour between when he Vatos'ed her and when she appeared in the cave, bow in her hand. She was awake by now, she had to be.

Never mind, he told himself as he descended lower and lower. He had his magic, the Ascendant and the spell. All he had was to wait – he checked his watch – less than an hour for the eclipse and he would be gone.

His feet scraped the ground. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the darkness as he removed the rope from his waist and pulled. It all came down, coiling in a heap at his feet. He looked up into the still bright sky. He'd know the moment anyone tried to come down, and he'd be ready for her with another Vatos.

He cupped his palm and whispered an Illumination spell.

The cave flared with light and his vision filled with dark hair, green eyes and the business end of a bat swinging towards his face.

 _Whack!_

Pain like a quake rippled from the corner of his left eye, across his nose, to the right side of his mouth. He stumbled back, and tasted blood.

 _Whack!_

The second strike hit him straight in the groin and he went down like a ninepin ball.

* * *

When he came to, he was lying on his side and Bonnie Bennett was dabbing at his cheek with a rag. She stopped when she noticed he was conscious.

"Good. You're awake. How do you feel?"

Kai swallowed twice before he could speak. His mouth felt like if it was full of sand. "Like you broke my skull." _And balls,_ he added silently.

"You stole the Ascendant, naughty boy," she said, with a grin that was almost friendly. "And that was after you shot me, clearly planning to use it and leave me behind. I think we can both agree that chivalry is dead."

She started dabbing his face again. He tried to edge away, but the effort was too much for him.

She continued talking. "I decided that rather than chase you across town, I'll just give you enough time to put it back together and come here. I even brought a peace offering and everything." Her eyes slanted downwards and he followed her gaze. Saw the scruffy orange bear stuffed halfway through the familiar backpack.

"Then you brain me half to death and steal my magic," he muttered. "Too bad you need me alive to do the spell."

"I healed you as much as I could," she said quietly. "I'm not a monster, Kai. I just wish you'd stop trying to keep me from going home."

His head was heavy, his cheek throbbing and he was sure his nose was broken. He tried to sit up and she put her arm around him, helping him. He wished he could throw her off but he could barely keep himself upright. She was close enough for him to smell her – that scent of water and oranges. And blood.

Finally, he settled somewhat against the wall and she shifted away, her eyes fast on him. He looked at the rope tying his hands in front of him and grimaced.

"You're a psychopath," Kai said carefully, enunciating each word. "This place is your prison. I am not letting you out. Besides you'll just kill me the moment we get out."

Bonnie's smile was almost sad. "I don't want to kill you, Kai. I don't want to kill anybody. I just want to go home." She raised her hand, hesitated, placed a hand on his cheek.

The instinct to turn into her palm horrified him. He flinched away, but she just came closer.

"I've been stuck in this place for eighteen years. I'm not the same person they locked up here. I miss my family, what's left of them. I'm so sorry for what I did to yours."

"You said," he said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore how warm her skin felt, "and I quote: I want to get out and give the Gemini coven, and my backstabbing family an excruciating death."

She looked away, blinking hard and silent for some seconds. When she turned back to him, her eyes were shining. "I would give anything to see my family again. My mom, my sister. I don't have anyone to go home to, Kai. Do you know how scared I am of living in the world again?" She smiled, shyly. "Matter of fact, I'm kind of hoping you've been a good influence on me."

He stared at her in surprise.

She laughed a little, not meeting his eyes. "I've never met anyone like you before, Kai. You're brave, patient, loyal. You're a good person. Maybe you can show me how to be a good person, too," she said softly. She looked at him then, biting her lip, and her eyes seemed to sear into him. "What do you say, Kai? Will you be my friend?"

Kai couldn't stop staring at her mouth, at her small white teeth cutting into the plump lower lip. He swallowed.

"Let's just go home," he managed, hoarsely.

She gave him the biggest, brightest smile that he had seen yet.

It almost - _almost_ \- made him change his mind.

The cave was darkening. The eclipse was about to start.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last one. I appreciate you all! I have a few shorts that are half-way done, so I'll post those out first and then start working on the requests. So keep them coming. :)


	3. Monster

**Monster**

Elena came to slowly, sound filtering in like a radio station being tuned.

 _"… not stand on the side-lines and cheer. Give me a good bat anyday. Oh, lovely, you're awake."_

Her eyes opened, blinking to a very strange site: Bonnie Bennett in red and white cheerleading uniform, complete with pom-poms, hovering a foot and a half over the ground and peering into what appeared to be the trophy stand. It was so surprising that it took Elena a few seconds to realise her own predicament: suspended by chains from the ceiling so high that the tips of her boots barely scraped the floor.

"What are you wearing?" Elena gasped.

Bonnie waved her pom-poms. "You like? It was the only thing I could find, after you burnt my dress."

Elena smiled nastily.

Bonnie actually smirked back and floated back to the stand she had been inspecting. "No female teams that I can see. Or did y'all suck so much that there's nothing to show for here?"

"I take it you were a baseball player in your time?" Elena asked drily, eyeing the bat on the floor that always seemed to accompany Bonnie. She tried discreetly to yank down on the chains, and swallowed a scream. Her wrists sizzled where they pulled on the unyielding metal.

"Nothing beats a good hard swing," Bonnie replied, not looking up from the glass. "Or vervained spelled chains for holding a vampire."

Elena glared.

"You were a cheerleader. Colour me shocked," Bonnie continued, one hand gesturing at a picture on display and the other touching her chest in mock surprise. "Your football team wasn't half bad. _Mama mia_ , is that Matt Donovan? Someone clearly never had an awkward teenage phase. Oh and _wow_ ," her voice suddenly softened and both hands came up to touch the glass and a broad smile lit up on her face. "There's Kai!" She stared silently for some minutes.

"You looked so young. So carefree. So arrogant. Like if nothing bad could ever happen to you."

Elena snorted. She wished. High school was the start of the horrors in her life. Her parents dying. The Salvatores coming into town. And everything that came after that.

She frowned at her own thoughts.

Bonnie turned from the pictures, the big smile still firmly in place, as she lowered herself to the ground. "So we'll try boiling your blood again. I think I'll get it right this time."

"What?" Elena shouted.

"That's why you passed out the first time. I mean, after you passed out when I snapped your neck with magic."

"No. No!"

She might as well have been shouting at deaf ears. Bonnie bent as if she was about to drop a pom-pom then she laughed and raised them up. "No, this is much funner." She lifted both pom-poms, crossing them over her head, and twirled. "Give me a _Phaes_ " she jumped into a split _"-mo-tos_ " she jumped into a spin " _Ul_ " another split " _cu-SO_!" and a running cartwheel, landing into a split with both pom-poms pointing at Elena's direction.

Nothing happened.

Elena just barely held back a scream of hysterical laughter as the thought crossed her head that if you ignored the fact that she was a homicidal sociopath, Bonnie might have made a good cheerleader.

Bonnie sighed, dropping her pom-poms. "Yeah, cheerleading is really not my thing. _Phaesmotos ulcuso!_ " she repeated, her fingers curving in a tight arc at Elena.

This time, Elena wasn't so lucky. She tried as much as she could not to, but in a few minutes, she was screaming.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is always a pleasure to get feedback, and positive feedback is the best of all. Please keep them coming. Also, my fics are unbeta'd so if you notice typos, etc, I'd appreciate you let me know so I can edit. Like I said, you can make requests and I'll try and fill them. **mellimon** , this one is for you. :) **bitchwheresmyupdate** , I'm working on yours. :D


	4. Revelation

**Revelation**

"Why didn't you just tell us where the Ascendant was in the first place?" Kai asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Bonnie Bennett sat in a branch, holding the Ascendant above her as she squinted through the gears, apparently trying to figure out something with the instrument and the sunlight. Against the glare, all Kai could make out of her were the glints of red in her curls and one long shapely leg dangling from the tree. She had scrambled up it in her extremely short skirt without so much as a by your leave. Kai had gone bright red, then automatically turned to give her the privacy she didn't seem to need, glaring at Damon until the vampire had stopped gaping and done the same.

"You got to cop a feel, didntcha?" She answered back and even though he couldn't see her face, he could hear the smirk in her voice.

His face got even redder as blood rushed through his ears, reliving that moment.

Damon guffawed.

"There's something wrong with her," Kai whispered fierecely to Damon. She wanted something else from them, he just knew it.

Damon snorted, eyes fixed at the figure in the tree, the stupid grin on his face telling how thoroughly he was enjoying the view. "You're just not used to girls hitting on you."

Kai shot him an angry glare. "I can't wait until we're back home and I can talk to some other people."

"Great. I've found the best spot!" Bonnie yelled.

Kai didn't care what Damon thought. The vampire was so eager to get home that he bluntly refused to see all the holes in Bonnie Bennett's story. Or question why she refused to tell them how long she'd been in this place, but she had the Ascendant and seemed to know just what they needed to escape.

And now this: this place had the same never-changing day repeating over and over again. And she was only just now figuring out the best spot?

The best spot for what exactly, Kai didn't know. Just that it was obviously something Bonnie didn't need magic to find.

Some things just didn't add up.

"I'm going to jump. Kai, come catch me!"

Kai's ears burned and he tried to avoid the meaningful look that Damon threw at him. "Er… D-Damon's the vampire. H-he's stronger," he stuttered out. And he immediately wanted to kick himself but he couldn't take the words back.

Now, Damon was giving him a look Kai was more - and painfully - familiar with. The 'you're useless and too stupid to be alive' look. Then he stepped forward – a little too eagerly, in Kai's opinion – to catch her.

She didn't give a word of warning. One moment, her second leg had joined the first that was dangling and the next, she was in Damon's arms, her long curls hanging over his arm. They stayed in that position a little too long in Kai's opinion before Damon slowly lowered her to her feet. Even then, one long, slender arm stayed around the vampire's shoulder.

"I guess chivalry is literally dead," she said in a low voice that seemed to shake something inside Kai. Only she was speaking to Damon and staring up at him with those large, green eyes of hers.

For a split second, a red haze filled Kai's vision and he imagined burning Damon with his mind.

Damon's back was to Kai and he and Bonnie were angled in a way that Kai had a partial view of her heart-shaped face and the slow smile that was spreading across it. It was a smile that sent a flush of heat through Kai, and he wasn't even on the receiving end of it.

But he would have been if he hadn't been so chicken-shit and he wondered if he could discreetly kick his head with his foot without either of the other two noticing.

Instead, he kicked a stone on the ground and watched it bounce of the newspaper a few feet away.

Damon and Bonnie were still standing in each other's arms, talking in low voices. After four months of hearing Damon harp on about Elena, he sure wasn't acting like someone that had a girlfriend, Kai thought furiously.

He kicked another stone at the paper, looked up and then inhaled sharply, because Bonnie was watching him now, and those swimming green eyes seemed to trap him where he stood, like a fly in a web. He swallowed hard. She pouted, her full lower lip jutting out and Kai felt his chest tighten as he imagined what it would be like to -

Then she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to Damon, laughing up at him.

Kai felt his face burn.

After a moment of standing frozen like an idiot, he stomped angrily to the newspaper and picked it up, rattling the pages noisily with the hope of getting the attention of the the other two.

Then something caught his eye – a side article that he had seen a million times but it struck his interest because of what Bonnie had casually said a few hours ago.

 _'_ _The Ascendant is in Portland.'_

 _'_ _Arson – Kids Massacred in Portland.'_

He opened the newspaper.

* * *

"All these children were murdered?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Answer me!" Kai shouted, feeling sick, and he didn't know he had moved towards her until he felt Damon's hand at the back of his shirt, holding him back.

"Hey, not everyone died," Bonnie stated. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, or you won't be here going all judgy-eyed at me. Josie was the only one of Abby's friends that was ever nice to me so I just carved out her spleen."

Kai gagged.

"You can survive without a spleen," Bonnie said casually. "But yeah, I pretty much tied up everyone else and set the house on fire. Appropriate right? Witches. Fire. Burning… Get it?"

When Damon and Kai just stared at her with stony faces, she tossed her hair out of her eyes. "Clearly not. This was fun and I'm sure you have so many questions about your mom's pot smoking days, but can we get moving, Kai? The eclipse is not going to wait for us."

"You were right," Kai said faintly to Damon. "This place is a prison."

"Yup," Bonnie said, her green eyes glinting, full lips curling into a dangerous smile. Behind her, the sun darkened as the eclipse started, and the shadows around her deepened.

 _I_ _liked her. I was attracted to this._ Kai could finally admit that to himself, now that horror and self-disgust were warring inside him. A part of him reminded him that he probably still was, but he pushed it down far into his gut.

"Only it's not Damon's prison, Kai. It's mine."

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to everyone who has left a review! It is always a pleasure to get feedback, so please keep them coming. Also, my fics are unbeta'd so if you notice typos, etc, I'd appreciate you let me know so I can edit. Sorry I didn't get to do any specific requests but maybe next time... :)


	5. Succubus

**Succubus**

She fit into his arms, as perfectly as he imagined, witch-warm, cotton-soft, her hair smelling of oranges and water. He buried his nose into her neck, his body curling around her, wanting to draw her completely into him, wanting to bury himself into her, merge the two of them into one.

She was warm, but his skin turned cold where they touched – which was everywhere and soon the frost reached his heart.

Then his arms were empty, hollow, and he reached for her, tossing restlessly until his eyes finally flew open.

The first thing Kai saw was dark hair and light blue eyes in a pale face.

The cold aura of a vampire.

"Damon…?"

Then Kai blinked and he was alone in his dorm room, staring at the fireplace.

He was still cold, and now he felt it too in the air all around him. He rolled out of bed, and got slowly to his feet and went instinctively to the warmth of the fire.

Then there was a whisper of sound at his back, and he turned.

For once, Lily Salvatore did not mince words on appeals or threats. She only wanted one thing - his death. He threw his magic at her - Damon's mother or not, he would kill her before she struck him - but nothing came out.

"Die," Lily hissed and she flew at him -

\- and into the poker he clutched in his hand.

Kai drew on his magic again, and once again all he felt was an empty coldness. And already the vampire was stirring. He flung her aside and ran out of the room.

He was halfway down the corridor, turning back to see if Lily was behind him and he didn't see the bat poking out.

He was still on the floor when he heard her laughing.

"You're really not good at running, are you?"

Bonnie Bennett, dressed in the same dark green cloak she had worn to 1903, bent over her bat and laughing her head off.

Her dark hair bounced around her face, the edges of the cut clipping against her jaw in a way that drew his eyes to the line of her throat, the angles of her cheekbones, and her wide, red mouth.

His gaze lingered for too long and the edge of that mouth curved up in a smirk. He looked hastily at her face, at her eyes.

Her green eyes were dancing with silent laughter. But beneath the mirth was a darkness the likes of which he had never seen before.

The emotions that warred inside him were indecipherable. Anger. Fear. Anticipation.

He stretched out his hand. "Motus."

Nothing happened. Her eyes continued to dance. "No, magic? Oh that's my fault. We were spooning earlier and I guess I must have sleep-siphoned you. But you should keep trying. You look adorable."

His mind exploded with questions, but only one managed to come out.

"How did you…"

Her smirk turned lethal. "Did you really think you could keep screwing people over and get away with it?"

He heard it again - the whisper that was a vampire's hiss and he turned to stare up into a gaping jaw lined with fangs as…

… cold water drenched him awake and he sat up with a shout.

Tyler was staring down at him, a bucket in one hand, and the jerk jock grin on his face. "Rise and shine."

"Lockwood, what the-" Kai started.

"Now I know why you checked out of the bachelor's party early," Tyler talked right over Kai's words, "you had a hot date with your dream girlfriend."

"Go to hell, Lockwood," Kai grumbled with barely any spirit.

"Just remember to get the rings or your mom will flay you and use your skin to make onesies for your new siblings."

Tyler sauntered out of their dorm room, looking supremely pleased with himself for someone who was supposed to be nursing a broken heart over being dumped by Kai's cousin.

Not for the first time, Kai wondered where Liv was, where she'd run off to after she had tried to take out Bonnie and failed. No one had quite explained to him the circumstances in which Liv had attacked Bonnie. Only that it had been a desperate, near-suicidal attempt. And, of course, it had failed.

Which was just fine by him, Kai thought, his fingers curling into fists. If Liv had succeeded, Bonnie would have been dead by the time he got out of the Prison World. And he'd never have had the satisfaction of finally getting back at her.

And yet…

 _"_ _Do you think you could keep screwing people over and get away with it?"_

He shook his head, shook away the forebodings, the doubts, the anxiety. He was just reacting from Lily's attack from the night before. Tomorrow, he, Tyler and Matt would deal with the ripper once and for all.

But for today, he had his mother's wedding to attend.

* * *

Author's Note: So in case this wasn't obvious: in this alt-verse, Jo is Kai's mom; Liv and Luke are his cousins; Bonnie and Abby are sisters, both daughters of Sheila. Abby and Jo were besties as teenagers.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming and if you notice typos, etc, let me know so I can edit. **jordanjanellejoy** : Yeah, she burnt them alive. The thing about this role reversal is that I have to factor in pragmatism. Bonnie's not a 6' male but a 5'2" woman. She's not going to be able to rely on brute strength the way Kai does.


End file.
